Angels With Talent
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: The talent show from "Arms of a Tenshi" Songfic.


Hey all! Before we get started I want to give the proper credit to the author who inspired me to do this one shot, HarvestGirl10! I loved her fic "Lady Marmalade: Sweet Sweet Revenge" and decided to write my own fic with the song she used! I hope you all like it!

Side note: This may or may not be placed in the fic "Arms of a Tenshi"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character depicted in his fanfiction nor any of the lyrics. They belong to their rightful owners. However, I do own Kaori.

* * *

Angels With Talent

-0-0-0

Kirara watched with careful eyes as she instructed the group of dancing girls. She was normally a nice person, but when it came to choreography, the neko youkai was a menace. She took dancing seriously and wanted the best out of her students. The blonde giggled behind her hand when she referred her friends as her 'students' but it could not be helped. When Kaori had seen her dance during the homecoming football game as a Shikon Shaker, she all but begged her to help them with the talent show that was coming up in a few weeks.

Her orange eyes caught the slight miscounted step that Ayame did and she voiced it in a loud voice. She made the she-wolf repeat the move several times until she got it just right. Perfection was needed to win and get a good grade in the Music class. Believe it or not Muso-sensei, as pedofilic as we was, graded hard when it came to performances on stage. She noticed that Souten was slacking off, dancing half-heartedly, and Kirara snapped at her to move harder.

Sango was one of the few that could withstand the vigorous daily practices that Kirara ordered for them to have since they employed her help. She mentally did an eight-count in her head before kicking her leg up straight and arching her back in a fluid movement. Sweat beaded at her brow, but she did not stop dancing. Soon they will have to add their voices to the choreography and that will be a difficult task.

Kagome was happy that her sister had asked Kirara to help them with their performance. It was going to be awesome. She just cringed at the song Kaori had picked. It was sexy and very suggestive. Hell, when Kirara said that they will need a few male extras to help make it more believable, Kaori readily agreed with her. Kagome sighed as she dipped down into a crouch and opened her legs before closing them quickly and rising back up. She only hoped the guys Kirara picked were good-looking.

Kaori was happy that her plan was coming into action. She knew that this performance will have Kouga noticing Ayame for the beautiful and sexy women she was and not just a childhood friend. She placed her hands above her crotch and dipped her body in a low movement before moving her hands up to her chest. Plus this would show her cocky asshole of a boyfriend a thing or two about teasing her. Yep, she and Bankotsu were finally together despite all the denial on her part when he asked her to be his for real at the end of their pact.

Kirara clapped her hands together. "Okay, guys!" she said. "Take five. Momiji, Botan! After break we're going to take it from the top."

The girls collapsed to the floor in a pile of limbs and sweat. That was so tiring! They just hoped that it would come much easier when the talent show came.

* * *

Kagome's phone vibrated with an incoming call and she rushed out of the shower to answer it. She checked the caller ID and smiled at the name that appeared on the screen. "Hey, Handsome." she purred into the intercom.

"_What are you doing, my tenshi?" _Sesshoumaru's voice filtered through the speaker and sent trembles down Kagome's spine.

"Just finished with practice and showered." she said as she cradled her phone on her shoulder as she dried off her body.

Sesshoumaru's voice took on a seductive pitch. _"So you're still wet from the water?"_

Kagome blushed at his suggestive tone. "No, I'm drying off now. So stop imagining me naked with water dripping off my body."

"_Hmm...Too late." _he chuckled. _"Kagome, when will I be able to see you again?" _

"I told you, Sessh. You'll see me at the talent show. Practice is taking all of my time."

"_Then let me come to watch-"_

"No!" Kagome screamed, blushing like mad. There was no way that she was going to let Sesshoumaru ruin the surprise that her sister worked so hard to put together. Sure, she knew that her boyfriend would never tell a soul what was going on, but she promised that she wouldn't blab. "I told you, Sesshoumaru, that we want to keep it a surprise from everyone. Just don't try to attack me afterward." She giggled into the phone.

"_If it is as enticing as you are making it out to be, I may end up making you my mate before we graduate."_ He purred.

The elder sister smiled as she changed into her pajamas and threw her wet towel in the dirty clothes hamper. "Well, handsome, I gotta go. Got practice early in the morning. Love you."

"_Love you too, Kagome."_

* * *

"Good, Souten!" Kirara cheered as the thunder demon strutted across the floor before stopping in the center and bending over and wiggling her ass in a suggestive way. She then smacked her ass playfully while winking. While the routine was slightly out of her comfort zone, she was having a lot of fun. Plus it would give her something to get back at with Shippou for the time he made her miss class to have sex in the janitor's closet. Stupid kitsune used his charming and seductive ways to get her in the closet and out of her clothes.

Kirara walked over to Ayame and watched as the redhead popped her butt out and arch her back to the music as her part came on. She then kicked her leg back and winked flirtatiously at the 'audience', which was just a few of Kirara stuffed animals. "Don't be afraid to really work it, Ayame. This song is meant to entice men to do your bidding. Be sexy and seductive."

The neko moved over to Sango and her watchful gaze was pleased to see the brunette hitting all the right moves. "Looks like someone has practiced at home." she smiled at Sango and gave her a thumbs up.

She then walked over to the twins, who were practicing their special dance more. It involved them mirroring each other's movements and that was not as easy as it seemed. It took dedication and strict practice to mirror someone exact movements. But surprisingly the twins handled it well, only making a few mistakes. Such as Kaori lifting her right arm when Kagome lifted her left or Kagome moving left when Kaori moved right. But they had to get the routine down. The talent show was in a week.

Kirara smiled when her mother walked into the studio with several bags in tow. "Girls! Kaa-san is here with your outfits! You need to practice in them real quick to get the feel of dancing in them." She walked over to her mother and gave her a grateful smile and took the bags from her. She then handed them each a bag a random. "When you open this you will know what your role in this performance is." Kirara grinned at the gasps that came from Momiji and Botan. They've been slacking in practice because they thought their involvement would not be that big.

Souten opened her bag first. Slowly she pulled out a low-cut red top that had lace ruffled up at the top with a thin red ribbon running through it. Black velvet ran down in vertical lines down the top to finish off the look. She then grabbed a pair of tight red shorts that had a diamond encrusted belt around the waist, black fish net stockings, black silk gloves, and a pair of black heels. Souten was scared to see the kind of jewelry that she would have to wear with this, but was pleased to find a beautiful black choker, a diamond tennis bracelet with the matching ring, and a pair of silver hoops.

Sango was next to open her bag and was slightly horrified to see what little she had to wear. There was a black bra that was dusted with silver glitter that had a chain of diamonds falling from the center, very short black shorts that could have been mistaken for panties, a diamond laced black garter, fingerless black fish net gloves with matching stockings, and knee-high black boots. To top it all off there was a black top hat that had a cursive **S** in pink, a black choker that had silver chains wrapped low on it, silver bracelets, diamond earrings, and huge pink rose ring.

Ayame was scared to open her bag, but reluctantly did so and pulled out her outfit. It was a diamond encrusted white bra that was outlined in gold, extremely short white shorts that had a chain of diamonds around the waist to hold up the long train of white lace, white thigh-high stockings, and knee-high gold boots. Her accessories were a diamond choker-like necklace, sheer gold gloves, extravagant diamond earrings, and diamond bracelets.

The twins gave Kirara a reproachful look, starting to think that they should have not allowed the neko youkai to be in charge of everything. Slowly, they opened their bags and cringed slightly. Kaori had a dark blue corset that had a small blue train in the back and black strings dangling from the bottom and diamond flowers. She also had a pair of black panties, black fish net stockings, a black-laced garter, knee-high blue boots, and long dark blue gloves. Kagome's outfit was similar to her sister's except it was in a deep blood-red. Her corset was more low-cut and had a line of diamonds going down the length and the train in the back was longer, her black panties were more of sexy boyshorts. Her dark red boots were thigh-high and she did not have any stockings. They each only had a diamond ring and a few bracelets. There was also a large diamond choker in the bag.

The fraternal twins were absolutely terrified to see what their clothes were. As they opened their bags, they were pleasantly surprised. Momiji's outfit was a red women tuxedo with long flaps with black stockings, a red fedora, and red kitten heels. Botan's costume was similar to Momiji's except in light blue, her fedora had a cursive **B** on the right side, and she also had long white fingerless satin gloves.

Kirara stopped in front of Souten first. "Looks like you get to be the "entertainer of the group." she handed the raijuu youkai a thin black whip. "We'll do something about your curly hair later. Maybe we'll straighten it for the performance." She then moved to Sango. "You're the rebel of the group, doing as you please." To Ayame and handed her a large white fan. "The supporter of the group." Then to Kagome and Kaori giving them each a diamond tiara. "The princesses and most important role." She smirked when she approached the fraternal twins. "You slackers got lucky. You two are like the bouncers." Kirara then clasped her hands together, "Now that we've established the roles, change into your costumes and we'll add the lyrics!"

* * *

The day has finally arrived. The day of the talent show and Kaori was busy trying to get Bankotsu off her back. He had came to her house last night and all but demanded that she spent some time with him. The younger sister finally relented and gave him two hours of her time which turned into an all-night make-out session. But she quickly kicked him out early the next morning. Now he was texting her like mad.

_Bankotsu- Come on, babe. Let me see your costume. I promise to not show anyone ;)_

_Kaori- No. You'll have to wait like everyone else! :P_

_Bankotsu- :( Meanie. I thought you loved me._

_Kaori- Do NOT pull the 'I thought you loved me' card. Just make sure you're in the designated sitting area at the front when its time for my performance!_

The younger twin then turned her phone off and slipped into her pocket. Now that that is over and done, Kaori could finally finish applying her sister's make-up. "Stop moving Kags." she scolded as she grabbed Kagome's face firmly so that she could apply the liquid eyeliner. She lined her sister's eyes heavily with the black liquid, making the silver in her eyes pop out more. Kaori then reached for the various shades of red eyeshadow and layered them, starting out with light and finished it out dark. The younger sister then applied heavy mascara to Kagome's eyelashes. She finished off the look with deep red lipstick. "There." she smiled.

Kagome turned around in her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. "It looks great Kao. Thanks."

Sango kicked her feet up on the chair that she was sitting in. "You both look amazing." she played with her top hat before placing it on her head and tilted it to the side, covering her right eye. Her make-up was just as heavy with dramatic dark pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her lips had a smooth coat of light pink lipstick. Her normally straight brown hair was curled into frizzy, loose ringlets.

Souten spun around in a circle, making her black silk robe shimmer in the light. "When is Kirara supposed to get here with our costumes?" she asked, anxious to get this over and done with. All this make-up made her face feel heavy. She had on dark maroon shaded lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, and black eyeshadow that made her bright red eyes stand out more. Her hair was straightened and fell in soft waves down her back. A red feather was sticking out from the small bun that was in the center of her head.

Kaori rolled her eyes. The thunder demon's make-up was not as nearly heavy as her and Kagome's. They had the full works. Foundation, concealer, blush, eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner, and lipstick. Personally Kaori though she looked like a blueberry. Her eyeshadow was extravagant shades of blue, her eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were painted with dark blue lipstick.

"You look pretty with your hair down, Ayame." Kagome complimented the she-wolf.

Ayame finished brushing her long red hair and placed a white iris in it. "Thank you, Kagome." The female ookami youkai kept her make up simple. Sparkly white mascara, white and gold eyeshadow, and white lipstick that was lined with gold lipliner. She picked up a curling iron and began to curl her hair in tight ringlets.

Botan jumped up out of her seat and grabbed Momiji and pulled her with her, "Let's go check out the competition since Kirara has not made it back yet. I heard that Kikyou put together a group to try to beat us."

That got the girls moving as they all filed out of the large dressing room and out to the auditorium where the show was being held. They caught a glimpse of the act that was on stage before Muso-sensei ushered them off. He wiped his hands on his tan pants suit before giving a charming smile. "Let's give a round of applause to Amari Nobunaga and his talented monkey, Hiyoshimaru!" He waved the oncoming act to the stage. "And please welcome "The Sexy Kittens"!"

Kikyou, Yura, Kagura, and Koharu pounced onto the stage, cat ears poking out of their hair and tails from their behinds. They smiled seductively as they lined up side-by-side and waited for the music to begin playing.

"_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby!" _ Kikyou began as she tossed her long black hair to the side of her jacket hood. _"But you keep fronting! Saying what you do to me, but I ain't seen nothing!" _She arched her back in a cat-like way before throwing her leg up.

Yura, Koharu, and Kagura followed up with Kikyou's dance as they repeated the chorus after her. Their voices coming out clean and pure. _"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby!" _they harmonized crouching down on all fours and circling around Kikyou. _"Saying what you going to do to me, but I ain't seen nothing!"_

Kikyou pushed out of the circle and strutted up to a circular tube that was near the front of the stage. _"Typical! Hardly the type I fall for! I like when the physical don't leave me asking for more!" _ she wiggled her finger towards the others and the promptly followed dancing seductively through the tube. Their hands pushed against the wall as their backs arched gracefully. _"I'm a sexy mama, who knows just how to get what I wanna." _

They dipped down and tossed their hair back, the black hood covering Kikyou's dark locks falling back. Their hands moved along their bodies enticingly slow and seductively. _"What I want to do is spring this on you. Back up all of the things that I told you."_

Kikyou smiled sweetly as she walked out of the tube and began to rip her jacket off her body. The only thing she had on underneath was a short black skirt and a matching silk bra. _"You've been saying all thing right things all right long! But I can't seem to get you here to help take this off."_

"_Baby, can't you see? How these clothes fitting on me?" _Yura pulled down her jacket and revealed the small black dress she had on underneath. It was skin-tight and had holes that showed her milk-white skin. Koharu's outfit was more modest. It was a tight long-sleeved leotard that had small black short shorts. _"And the heat coming from this beat."_ Kagura had on a black sleeveless shirt that had "Sexy Kittens" embroidered on it in gold and a black mini skirt. _"I'm about blow! I don't think you know!"_

"_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby! But you keep fronting!"_ They strutted over to the vertical bar that was placed a few feet from the tube and began to arch over it suggestively. They dipped down into a crouch and spread their legs briefly before rising back up. _"Saying what you going do to me, but I ain't seen nothing!"_ Yura and Kagura both kicked their legs up and held them in the air for that last note before crossing them over the bar.

Kikyou left the group and began to beautifully sing a solo as she strutted through a chain of golden links. _"You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree!"_ She stroked the golden link suggestively as she arched her back. _"Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me! I wonder if I'm just too much for you." _She parted the links and smiled seductively at the audience, wiggling her finger at them.

"_Wonder..." _Kagura harmonized from the background.

Kikyou grabbed two handfuls of the golden chains. _"If my kiss don't make you just wonder." _ She lifted her body into the air and twisted her hips as she brought her knees up.

"_Wonder..." _Yura sang softly.

"_What I got next for you! What you want to do?" _Kikyou lowered herself back to the floor and strutted over to a lone black chair and grabbed it with both hands to spin it around so that the seat was facing her. She turned her body and sat down slowly, rubbing her hands along her pale skin. _"Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours!" _She dipped her head down, swinging her head back to make her long dark locks fly back with the quick movement.

She twisted around in the chair and gave the crowd a flirty wink. _"I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please." _Kikyou rose out of the chair and placed her foot on it and arched her back before hopping on the seat, _"Baby, can't you see?" _ She dipped into an open-legged crouch and rose up slowly, pushing her ass out seductively. Kikyou then spun around on the chair before dropping down in a perfect split. _"How these clothes are fitting on me, and the heat coming from this beat. I'm about to blow! I don't think you know!" _She flipped the chair to the front of the stage and strutted up to it.

Three more chairs slid into place next to Kikyou's and Yura, Kagura, and Koharu waltzed up behind the lead singer. They did a series of suggestive lap dance moves on the chairs. Swinging their hair, touching their bodies, popping out their butts and spreading their legs. _"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby. But you keep fronting! Saying what you going do to me, but I ain't see nothing!"_ They kicked the chairs away from them and started to walk back to the center of the stage.

They then began to dance even more suggestively, shimmying their bodies and swaying their hips. Then as if the friction of their movements sparked it, fire blazed around them. But they took no notice of it and kept dancing. Smoke rose from the flames and concealed their bodies; when the smoke cleared the group was gone. _"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby. But you keep fronting. Saying what you going do to me, but I ain't seen nothing..."_ The last verse of the song rang gently through the auditorium.

The area erupted in cheers even before Muso-sensei could come back up on the stage. It mainly came from the boys of the school and most of them had blood stains on their noses or drool dripping from their lips. But the girls of the school scowled and frowned upon the performance. It was way to suggestive and none of them actually liked anyone of the performers.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She could not believe that Kikyou and her little group would stoop so low as to mimic "The Pussycat Dolls." If the cheerleader had done the proper research, that group was one of the more lower ranked groups, even if it did have a good run for a few years, and the song they performed had the most nonsense lyrics ever.

Kaori nudged her sister with her elbow and raised her eyebrow. "Is copying that worn-out used to be best female group supposed to beat us? Just because it's an American song does not mean that it's good." she smiled evilly. "I bet they didn't even know what the lyrics mean."

The elder sister snickered behind her hand before turning her attention back to the stage, where Muso-sensei had just finished thanking "The Sexy Kittens" for their performance. He then announced that there would be a small intermission before the final act and dismissed everyone to do their own things. Kagome had barely rose out of her seat when a pair of hands pulled her against a firm chest.

Looking up, she smiled. "Hey, Handsome."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he swooped down and planted his lips against Kagome's. He left her breathless in mere seconds and she had to struggle to keep her inner tenshi under control. The more the Inuyoukai touches her, the more her inner self wants to come out and make herself known, but Kagome wanted it to be a secret for as long as she could. Especially with the Akuma popping up.

Kagome slowly moved away from her boyfriend's lips and smiled. "What was that for?"

"Luck and the start of something more promising if you win." he said suggestively with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slipped his hand into her robe.

The elder twin squeaked and slapped his seeking fingers away from her breast, which she knew was the destination that he wanted. She stepped away from him and threw a flirty look over her shoulder. "Be in your proper seating area in twenty minutes. Oh and try not to get too excited." Kagome winked and strutted off to find her group. She looked over in a dark corner to find Souten locked in a heated embrace with Shippou and rolled her eyes. That was going to be another thing that she will want to get back at him for. Making her late for her performance.

Kagome giggled when she spotted Kirara not too far from where Shippou had trapped Souten and knew that the neko was going to break them up. Wondering where Sango and her sister had run off too, Kagome decided to look for them.

* * *

Bankotsu smirked as he held Kaori down by her wrists. "Stop fighting. You know that you want me just as much as I want you." he moved his face closer to hers and brushed his lips against hers in a teasing manner. He then used his free hand to loosened the knot that held her robe together.

Kaori gasped as she felt him tug at her black robe, trying to pry it open for his viewing pleasure. "Bankotsu Takashi, let me go or I will zap you to next week!" she threatened as she tried to break out of his hold. "I still gotta get dressed and set up the stage for our performance!"

"Just a bit of fun, Kao." he whispered softly in her ear as his fingers brushed against the swell of her breasts. Bankotsu growled low in his throat when his girlfriend was suddenly yanked away from his grip. He turned angry sapphire eyes onto the one who dared to interrupt him. "Kirara, what the hell?"

Kirara smiled good-naturedly as she closed Kaori's robe. "None of that Ban-kun." she teased, "We need Kaori to held finish putting the final touches to the stage. Go back to your designated seat and wait for the performance." The neko patted Bankotsu on the back as she and Kaori slipped past him and back into the dressing room.

Kaori placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head softly. "Jeez, I have such a needy boyfriend." she smirked evilly. "Did you call up those extras?"

The neko youkai returned the smirk as she opened the door to the dressing room, revealing four young men standing in a line, the shadows of the dark corner hiding them away. "I sure did. This will teach Bankotsu for teasing you." She turned to the back room where the other girls were getting dressed. "Go on and change into your outfit and when you're finished, I'll introduce them."

The younger sister nodded her head before grabbing her bag. She knocked on the door and found her sister inside,almost fully dressed, but struggling with her corset since she could not get it tight enough. Kaori smiled and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Let me help. Hold on to the door." she instructed as she grabbed the strings. Kaori waited for Kagome to grip the door tightly before yanking on the strings and pulled the corset tight.

"Gyaah!" Kagome choked out as she felt her insides being crushed. "Are you trying to squeeze my guts out, bitch?!" she cursed as let go of the door to regain her composure. The deep red top, pressed her breast firmly against her chest and made them look even bigger than what they really were.

Kaori grinned and smacked her sister playfully on the butt. "You know I love when you talk dirty."

Kagome flipped Kaori the finger before giving her a pointed look. "You're turn." she grinned evilly.

"Uhm..." the younger sister giggled nervously. "I can do it myself!" she squeaked when Kagome pounced, grabbing the dark blue shirt out of the bag and forcing her into it. Kaori let out a ragged breath when Kagome literally pulled the strings of the corset as tight as they would go. It squeezed her so much that Kaori could barely even breathe. "Dammit, Kagome! How the hell am I supposed to sing like this?!" Kaori sighed when her elder sister merely shrugged her shoulders before reaching into the bag and pulling out the bottoms, slipping them on. She then pulled on the black lace garter and fishnet stockings before finally sliding the knee-high blue boots on.

"God, this stuff is heavy!" Kagome complained as she placed on the diamond choker. She grimaced when the heavy jewelry got caught on her pendant and would not come off. "Shit!" she cursed. "It's stuck on my charm." Kagome looked over at Kaori for answers.

Kaori struggled for anything that would help. It would seem strange if Kagome did not participate in the performance, especially since she and her were the lead singers. An idea formed in her head. It was a risky one, but they were to be on in ten minutes! "Kirara, come here please!" No sooner than the cat demon's name left her lips, the blonde had popped her head inside.

"What's taking you so long? The others are already out waiting on you." she questioned before her eyes landed on the tangled mess that was Kagome's necklaces. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed as she tried to untangle her charm for her choker. "They got stuck together and won't come off."

Kaori pushed her sister out-of-the-way. "Kirara, can you get the girls some tenshi wings? We're going to change the name of our group from the Marmalade Ladies to Sainou Tenshi."

"Sainou Tenshi?" Kirara echoed before translating it into English, "Angels with talent?" she cocked her head to the side as her bright orange eyes shined with curiosity. "I can use my illusion magic to give them the appearance of wings to the audience, but why?"

The younger sister looked her friend directly in the eyes. "Because Kagome and I will have to be in our tenshi form." As she snatched off her own charm and her body started to glow.

Kirara watched with awe as Kaori began to transform into her original form. A form that not even Bankotsu was allowed to see. She smiled secretly when she saw Kagome removing the charm from around her neck. "This will be a better performance than expected." When the twins were fully transformed, she ushered them out the door to join with the others. Clasping her hands together, she got their attention. When all eyes were on her, she said, "Listen up! Since, Kagome charm had gotten tangled up in her choker, we'll have to accommodate to her appearance. I'm going to tell Muso-sensei that we've changed our name from Marmalade Ladies to Sainou Tenshi." she smiled brightly as she waved her hand to the four young men standing in the background. "But before that, I want to introduce your male extras!"

The girls watched with bated breath as the young men made themselves visible. One was about the twins' height, maybe a few inches taller and had gravity defying dark hair that had a white starburst in the center. His eyes were the deepest shade of red and his aura was a clash of red and blue. The boy standing next to him was fairly tall with long flowing silver hair and charming golden eyes. Two silver kitsune ears stood alert on his head. The next one was of average height and had black hair that was slicked back to show off his handsome face and bright chocolate brown eyes. The final guy was also of average height, but he had flaming red hair and blue eyes. A small horn poked out of his mass of hair and his left fang hung over his bottom lip.

Kirara walked over to them and introduced them. "Kaori, this is your partner: Hiei." she pointed to the one with deep crimson eyes. The neko then moved over to the golden eyes boy. "Kagome, this is Youko; he's your partner." Then to the boy with brown eyes. "Yusuke is Sango's partner." and finally the one with red hair. "And Souten, Jin is your partner."

Ayame let out an irritated noise from the back of her throat. "How come I don't get a partner?" she asked.

"You do." Kirara said with a sneaky smile. "He just doesn't know it yet." her expressive orange eyes glittered with mischievousness. "Anyway, I'm going to enchant your necklaces so that you'll have the appearance of wings." One by one Kirara recited a small chant before touching the diamond chokers on each of the girls' necks and moved back to admire her work. Souten was now sporting an elegant pair of bright red wings. Sango's wings were a bright pink. And Ayame's were the purest of white. Momiji had a pair of light red wings and Botan had light blue. "There, I'm off and you guys should get going! It's almost show time!"

* * *

Muso-sensei walked back onto the stage, a wide smile on his face as everyone's attention settled on him. He grabbed the mike in one hand, "Everyone! Welcome to the final performance of the night! I bring you, Marma-"

Kirara shoved the sensei out-of-the-way and took the mic in her own slender hands. She winked at the brunette before turning to the crowd. "Thanks, Muso-sensei! But my team has changed their name!" She flashed the audience a brilliant smile. "Please put your hands together for the finest of the fine, the peak of every man's desire, and the very heart of the show, Sainou Tenshi!" She took a deep bow as she strutted off the stage as Momiji and Botan came into place.

Tipping their fedoras forward, the fraternal twins welcomed with mystifying voices, _"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!" _They back away as the thick red velvet curtains pulled back and revealed the elaborately decorated stage. Settled in the very center of the stage was a series of smaller set-ups. One was a golden stairwell that led up to a heart-shaped entrance that was surrounded by strings of light. The words **Moulin Rouge** lit up the dimly lit area as strings of crystals sparkled in the lighting.

The spotlight flashed onto the left side of the stage and the silhouette of a woman could be seen reclining on a dark red couch and she hid the bottom half of her face with a white fan and wings covered her body from view. Scattered all around her were several large white pillows to give the effect that it was simply a small room of the grand Moulin Rouge.

Kouga arched his brow as he gazed up at the stage. He nudged Bankotsu with his elbow and whispered. "What kind of performance are they doing."

"No clue. Kaori wouldn't give me a hint." the shadow Inu replied as he kept his eyes glued to the stage.

Ayame took a deep breath as she mentally counted to eight in her head. Lifting her left hand, she snapped her fingers together. _"Where's all mah soul sistas. Lemme hear y'all flow sistas!"_ The she-wolf then moved the fan away from her face and winked suggestively at the audience. She caught Kouga's eyes and and smiled secretly at the way his jaw dropped when the wings moved to show her outfit.

"_Hey Sista!"_ The stage flashed to red.

"_Go Sista!" _To green.

"_Soul Sista!" _To blue.

"_Flow Sista!" _To to a mixture of all the colors which made the stage shine even more beautifully.

"_Hey Sista! Go Sista! Soul Sista! Flow Sista!"_ Three beautiful voices continued to chant as Ayame's steady snapping kept them on key. The music began to play in the background as a series of seductive guitar and drums beats. Ayame blew a kiss to the crowd as her spotlight dimmed until she was no longer visible. A dark blue light flashed on a lone figure crouched down on her knees with her back facing the audience.

"_He met Marmalade down in Ol' Moulin Rouge!" _Souten began seductively as she strutted down the golden stairs of the stage, the wings on her back unfurling from around her. She swung her thin black whip around in her hands as she caught her boyfriend's eye. Souten then dropped to the ground, touched the floor before sliding back up slowly and winked at Shippou.

The kitsune bristled in his seat. While he's always known his girlfriend to be sexy, the Souten right now was absolutely irresistible and those red wings gave her that innocent angelic look. Just as he was about to jump onto the stage and carry her off, something clamped down on his wrists and held him in place. Looking down, he saw that it was bands on metal that was keeping him down. Whining softly, he sat back to finish watching the rest of the performance.

"_Strutting her stuff on the street!" _She spun around while striking her whip on the ground, making a soft cracking sound as she infused just a small bit of her youki into the thin weapon. Souten then rocked her hips in a seductive manner as the stage began to flash different shades of red, causing the feathers of her wings to glisten. Her eyes then caught sight of Jin casually walking onto the stage dressed in black jeans, a white button down shirt, and a red tie that was loosely tied around his neck. A slow smirk tilted at her lips. So there was a purpose for the male extras.

Cat-walking over to the supposedly unsuspecting wind demon, Souten touched his face with her whip and sang, _"She said, 'Hello, hey Jin." _ the thunder demon purposely altered the lyrics as she turned around and bent towards the crowd and wiggled her butt, giving the effect that she was grinding against Jin when in actuality they were not touching. _"You wanna give it a go?" _

"_Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya Da Da! (Hey hey hey)" _ She harmonized her verse seductively as she wrapped her arm around Jin's neck, who in turned placed his arm on her hip but was forced to let go when Souten shimmied her body down to floor. _"Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya Here! Mocha Choco lata Ya Ya." _ She spun around and grab the red tie around the wind youkai's neck and led him across the stage. _"Creole Lady Marmalade!" _

"_What What, What What!" _Ayame sang from the background as the sound of paper being written on was heard. It was as if someone was checking an item off a list.

Souten walked Jin over to a large armchair and pushed him down into the cushion and straddled his lap. She touched his cheek gently as she leaned in closer. _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" _ Her lips barely grazed his pointed ears as she repeated the phrase with two other voice harmonizing in the background with her. _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" _When Jin nodded his head, Souten smiled seductively and grabbed his face, leaning in like she was going to kiss him when the stage went black.

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah!" _Ayame sang.

Inuyasha burst out in quiet chuckles as he looked over at Shippou's red face. "Looks like your girl found someone better." He held up his hands in a defensive manner when Shippou snarled at him and struggled against his bindings. "Kidding!" he laughed.

The stage then began to flash pink as the scene quickly changed. The spotlight finally landed on a different area of the 'Moulin Rouge'. There was a large bed with a pink canopy and was covered in black satin sheets and a large multitude of pillows all over. Diamonds hung from the ceiling to finish off the look.

"_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up!" _ Sango sang as she strutted over to the bed and sat down upon in. She crossed her legs and wiggled her finger at the audience, gesturing for them to come closer to her seductive room. The brunette giggled when she hear her hanyou exclaim out her name and watched as the metal bonding held him down. Sango grabbed her top hat and tilted to the right side of her head so that it covered her eye. She then jumped on the bed and stood on top of it, holding the canopy frames for support as she arched her back and kicked her leg up as the bright pink wings on her back spread open wide.

"_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine!" _ She sat back down and reached over to the little bedside table and grabbed a wine glass. Sango took a small sip of the bubbly liquid inside, purposely leaving a lipstick stain on the clear surface. Placing the wine flute down, she then rolled around on the bed, taking a sheet with her. _"On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, Yeah!"_ Her eyes soon found Yusuke walking on the stage wearing the same outfit as Jin but with a green tie instead and she smiled seductively.

"_Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya Da Da." _ She spun in the opposite direction to free herself from the sheet and curved her finger at the boy. _"Da Da Da!" _Sango purred when Yusuke smirked and placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. _"Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya Here!"_ The wings furled around her body as if she was shy about her figure. _"Mocha Choco lata Ya Ya (yeah)."_

When Yusuke finally approached Sango, the wings sprung open and she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him on the bed. The brunette then climbed on top of him and sang, _"Creole Lady Marmalade!" _She placed her hands on his chest and slowly started to unbutton his top and ran her fingers down his well-toned chest.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" _ She whispered as she pretended to nip at his ear and curled her fingers into his thick black hair. Sango gasped when Yusuke grabbed her hips and flipped their position around so that he was on top. Smiling seductively, she repeated her question. _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" _When Yusuke simply slid his hand in her hair and leaned his head in closer, Sango pulled the cord that closed the pink drapes so that they could no longer be seen.

It was Shippou's turn to laugh at the hanyou as he said, "Now, who's woman found someone else?" he teased, grinning when Inuyasha shot him a death glare. The kitsune turned to grin at Kouga and opened his mouth to say something to him when he noticed that the ookami was no longer there. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking that the wolf must have gone to the concession stand or something and turned back to the performance.

The stage began to flash a mixture of yellows and white as the dark red couch came back into view. Ayame began to strut across the room with her fan back to covering her face and wings resting against her back. _"Yeah Yeah! We come through with the money in the garter belts!" _She rapped as she tossed her fan on the couch and pulled a small wad of money out of her garter.

"_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate." _ She placed her hand on her ass and popped it in and out and then shimmied her body in a slow, seductive move. _"We independent women, some mistake us for whores. _ Ayame waltzed over to the couch and began to lounge on it as she began to shuffled through her money. _"I'm sayin', 'why spend mine?" _She hugged the cash to her chest as if she did not want to let go of it.

"_When I can spend yours!" _ A beautiful voice sang from off-stage and Ayame took that chance to tossed the bills up in the air to make it rain down upon her.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew that voice anywhere.

Her bright green eyes widened when she noticed Kouga being shoved onto the stage, but they soon narrowed into a seductive look. She got up from her couch and approached the wolf and grabbed his hand, shocking him. _"Disagree?"_ she questioned as she shoved him down on the couch. _"Well that's you, and I'm sorry!" _Ayame took another handful of money out of her bra and threw at Kouga's face with an annoyed look.

"_Imma keep playing these cats out." _she grabbed Kouga by the chin and leaned in close.

"_Like Atari!" _another voice sung out melodically from backstage and it was Bankotsu's turn to smirk.

Ayame placed her left foot on the wolf's thigh and continued to rap. _"Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes." _ She turned around and held up five fingers to the crowd, winked suggestively, and made all the other boys of the audience wish that it were them instead of Kouga in her grasp. _"Five bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!" _ Ayame stepped away from Kouga after giving him a look that said "move and regret it." _"Hey sistas, Soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas!" _ She pointed her finger to the ground as if commanding, "Now," her wings shooting straight out.

She pranced back over to Kouga and draped herself intimately across his lap. _"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass." _And reached over for the glass to the table next to the couch, taking a drink before offering it to Kouga. _"By the case the meaning of expensive taste." _She set the glass down and dipped her body forward in the wolf's lap, shaking her hips. _"If you wanna Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya?" _ She spread her legs and swung her hair back. _"Mocha Choco lata! Creole Lady Marmalade." _Ayame sat back up and shifted around until she was back to being draped across Kouga's lap. Her eyes found a necklace that had a diamond encrusted **K** attached to the chain and she reached up to snatch it from his neck. _"One more time, C'mon now!"_

"_Marmalade..."_ Sango and Souten harmonized from the background as the spotlight faded from Ayame and moved to the center of the stage, where the heart-shaped opening was.

"_Ooh..." _Two soft voices sang, increasing Sesshoumaru's and Bankotsu's attentions.

"_Lady Marmalade..." _ The girls continued as the dark silhouette of two women came into view. They looked to be sitting while holding something. _"Marmalade."_

"_Ooh yeah..."_ Behind the curtain the twins felt tense as they were about to show the school their hidden side. That they were tenshi. They just hoped and prayed that none of the Akuma were around. Taking a deep breath, the girls tried to calm their frayed nerves.

"_Hey," _Kagome started, her fingers tightening on the chain in her hand.

"_Hey," _Kaori followed up, her eyes trained on the dark curtains that veiled them away from the crowd.

"_Hey!" _They sang out beautifully in perfect unison as the sheer violet curtain rose to show the girls in all their mesmerizing glory. Youko sat to Kagome's right side shirtless with a white collar around his neck that hand a chain connected to it. Hiei was also without a shirt and had a black collar around his neck and sat on Kaori's left side. The girls sat in a large golden throne as their wings curled around their bodies.

"_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth." _ Kagome sang out seductively as her wings slowly unfurled from around her body and Youko took that chance to stroke his fingers along the exposed flesh of her thigh. He whimpered softly when she moved her leg away from him and pulled on his chain; Kagome was in control.

"_Color of café au lait alright." _ Kaori purred out as she tipped Hiei's face up to hers and flashed him a seductive smile. She then took his hand and placed it along her leg and slowly moved it down the length before swatting it away playfully. She then cued to her sister that it was time.

Kagome rose from her throne, long red hair trailing behind her as she and Kaori strutted slowly down the grand staircase to the main floor. She held up the chain that kept Youko close to her and pulled on it. Kaori mirrored her movement as they both sang, _"Made the savage beast inside." _ The lights began to flash a series of red and blues, making the girls' wings shimmer.

"_Roar til it cried!" _Kaori pulled Hiei close by his chain and draped her arms over him, curling her wings around them both until only a small glimpse of the bodies inside could be seen. Kagome quickly did the same to keep up with their mirroring dance, her red feathers glistened in the dimmed lighting.

"_More..." _Sango sung as she appeared on the right side of the stage, Yusuke following close behind carrying her top hat in his hand.

"_More..." _ The twins echoed as they unfurled their left-wing.

"_More..." _Souten sung as she appeared on the left side of the stage with Jin, who had kiss marks all over his face and was shirtless.

"_More..." _The twin miko echoed once more as they slowly moved their right-wing to the side.

"_More!" _All four sang out beautifully as the girls all fell into a dip in their male partners' arms. The twins shot back up and wrapped the chains tighter around their fingers as they smiled triumphantly.

"_Hey..." _ they sang out as they dipped down into a crouch before the two demons and spread their legs before rising back up slowly.

"_Now, He's back home doing nine to five!" _Sango harmonized as she and Yusuke parted ways after he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and handing her hat. She winked at him before holding up her hand to symbolize the number five as she walked over to Kagome right side.

Kagome and Kaori grabbed hands and slid down to their knees and hid behind Youko and Hiei's legs, peeking out only so that a single eye was visible. _"Nine to Five." _Kaori rolled her head, making her teal-colored hair obscure her face briefly. Kagome did the same, her long red hair flying back with the movement.

"_Sleepin' the grey flannel life!"_ Souten said as she joined Kaori on the left. She held up the white button down shirt that Jin was wearing and wrapped it around her body before tossing it back to the wind demon. Jin caught it in one hand and brought up to his nose and winked at her.

The twins' eyes, the color of fire and the deep frozen sea, pierced the crowd as they let go of Hiei and Youko's chains, shooing them away with a wave of the fingers. The demons gave a show of reluctance as they tried to gather the girls in their arms, but the twins gave them a commanding look. _"Oh, but when he turns off to sleep."_ They placed their hands on their cheeks and pretended to sleep while rocking their bodies side to side in a hypnotic fashion. _"Memories keep..."_

"_More..." _Souten said as she moved in closer to Kaori.

"_More..." _They girls sang, opening their left eye.

"_More..." _Sango hummed as she did an elaborate maneuver with her hat before placing it back on her head, slanting it to the right to cover her eye.

"_More..." _ The twins harmonized as they opened their right eye.

"_More!"_ They all sang out beautifully. The twins standing back to back with their wings spread and they slid down to the floor while raising one arm. As they rose back up, Ayame walked over to then to join the line that they were forming and the lights began to flash bright.

"_Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya Da Da!" _The five of them purred out seductively as they moved together in perfect synch. They placed both hands over their crotches and swayed their hips in a hypnotic manner before sliding their palms up to their breasts.

"_Da Da!" _The twins sung as they blew kisses to the crowd and winked suggestively.

They then crouched low on the ground, spread their legs, and sprung back up all in one slow seductive move, still moving in perfect synch. _"Giuchie Giuchie Ya Ya Here!" _ Spinning in a slow circle, the girls wings fluttered around their bodies and shimmered in the bright white spotlights.

"_Mocha Choco lata Ya Ya!" _As they faced the audience, their eyes found their boyfriends and each of them gave a sultry smile before dipping their bodies low and shimmying, making their breasts jiggle slightly.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!" _ The twins belted out a powerful high note as they rose back up to their proper stature. They waved their hands to signal for the others to close in for the finale. The lights dimmed until that stage was dark except for five single spotlights shining down on the girls.

"_Voulez," _Souten sung as she dropped into the splits.

"_Vous," _Sango hummed as she kicked her left leg up and arched her back.

"_Coucher," _Kagome purred as she turned her face towards her sister, holding her hands out.

"_Avec moi," _Kaori sang seductively as she grabbed Kagome's outstretched hands and together they slid down in a slow mesmerizing move.

"_Ce soir," _Ayame sung as she placed her finger to her lips in an innocent look and winked.

The girls rose up out of their poses and strutted back over to the golden stairs, chanting out, _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" _Once at the top they began to dance and move their bodies in very suggestive movements while giving flirtatious looks at the crowd.

Souten placed her hands to her chest before thrusting them out warmly as if to welcome the audience into her embrace. _"All my sistas yeah!"_

Kagome and Kaori ran their fingers through their long hair, pulling it back to put the light more on their diamond tiaras as they sang out in a mini solo, _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"_

One by one the girls' spotlight began to turn off, making them fade into the darkness, but their hypnotic voices still sounded through the auditorium. The dark velvet curtain them closed, but the seductive beats of the drums and guitars still played as Momiji and Botan walked back on the stage.

Momiji tipped her fedora down lower on her head as she extended her hand out and the curtain reopened to show Kagome sitting on one side of the large golden throne with Youko chained at her side. _"Kagome..."_

"_Moulin..." _ Kagome sang out as she stretched her wings out and placed her hand on Youko's cheek and lifting his face up so that she could stare into his golden eyes.

"_Kaori..." _ Botan introduced as she waved her hand so that the other curtain would open to reveal Kaori sitting on the other side of the throne with Hiei chained to her side.

"_Rouge..."_ Kaori purred out and pulled Hiei closer to her lap and cradled his head lovingly.

"_Sango..." _Momiji grinned when Yusuke brought the brunette to the stage in his arms. Sango patted his cheek softly and then slowly drug her fingers down his exposed chest.

"_Lady Marmalade!" _she sung out confidently, never taking her eyes off of her partner.

"_Ayame..."_ Botan said as she tossed a few dollar bills in the air and the she-wolf made her grand entrance with Kouga right behind her as she pulled him along by the necklace around his throat.

"_Hey Hey! Uh uh uh uh uh uh!" _Ayame rapped as she reached into Kouga's shirt pocket and yanked out a small wad of cash and tucked it into her garter.

"_Souten..."_ Momiji said just as the wind demon brought the raijuu in, holding her around the waist as if to support her. Souten also made a show of wobbling on her legs slightly before pushing Jin away and grabbing hold of the red tie around his neck.

"_Oh oh ohh." _ Souten sang out with grace.

"_Rottweiler baby." _Botan gestured to herself and swept into a low bow, taking her fedora off her head and made her long dark blue hair fly over her face. _"Moulin Rouge."_

"_Misdemeanor here!" _Momiji said as she pointed to herself and kicked her right foot up before curtseying, raising the long coattails of her jacket.

The girls flashed the audience the most seductive look ever as they all sang as loud as their voices would go. _"Creole Lady Marmalade!"_

"_Yes-ah!" _The twins finished as the lights faded out. The last things the crowd saw was Kagome and Kaori closing their wings over their bodies while blowing kisses.

* * *

I decided to make the talent show into a separate. I said at the top I may or may not put it in the original storyline. All depends on the plot bunnies in my head.


End file.
